westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Short List
PRESIDENT'S NOMINEE FOR SUPREME COURT JUSTICE HITS A NASTY SNAG -- When a Supreme Court justice retires, President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) has a golden opportunity to impact the court's composition by nominating a favorite judge (guest star Edward James Olmos) -- but when further study reveals the candidate's conflicting ideology and cloudy social affiliations, the President might change his mind and opt for another judge. In addition, a headline-seeking congressman (guest star Holmes Osborne) on the House Government Oversight Committee accuses the White House staff of substance abuse -- a dicey issue for one important member. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mason Adams as Justice Joseph Crouch :Ken Howard as Peyton Cabot Harrison III :Edward James Olmos as Roberto Mendoza Recurring cast :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss Guest Starring :Holmes Osborne as Peter Lillienfield Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Diana Morgan as Jesse :Charles Noland as Steve :Kris Narmont as Katie Witt :Peter James Smith as Ed *Diana Morgan, Charles Noland, Kris Narmont were credited as playing unnamed reporters. Their characters were identified by name in later episode. *This is the first episode where Peter James Smith's character Ed is identified by name, he was previously credited as an unnamed Congressional Aide. Quotes Trivia ERRORS *In the pre-credits sequence, as Josh walks out of his office to go to the Oval Office, he asks Donna to ring Sam, Toby, Leo and the President and tell them he's coming. However, Donna gets up from her desk and, with the exception of a few seconds while the camera pans back to Josh and C.J., walks alongside Josh all the way to the Oval Office. Although Donna doesn't have the time to make phone calls and set up the meeting, Sam and Toby - and seemingly Leo and Bartlet - have heard the news and are expecting Josh. *There are actually 3,300 full-time staff on the White House payroll, not 1,300 as CJ says. *Toby notes that Peyton Harrison is 55 but says he wants to know about any girls whom the Judge stood up for dinner in 1953. When he was just eight years old * When Danny gives CJ the goldfish the position of CJ's hands changes repeatedly between shots *CJ addresses Katie Witt as "Chris" during a press briefing DRAMATIC LICENSE *The quote "If we list the set of rights, some fools in the future are going to claim that people are entitled only to those rights enumerated and no others" attributed to the 1787 Georgia delegation is fictional."The West Wing" The Short List (1999) — Trivia copied from IMDb Photos danny.png 109leo.png 109scj.png pch.png 109bartlet.png 109.png Crew Opening credits #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music #Michael Hissrich - Co-producer #Kristin Harms - Producer #Jeff Reno - Consulting Producer #Ron Osborn - Consulting Producer #Llewellyn Wells - Episodic Producer #Aaron Sorkin & #Patrick Caddell - Teleplay #Aaron Sorkin & #Dee Dee Myers - Story #Bill D'Elia - Director Closing credits #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer #John Wells - Executive Producer #Rick Cleveland - Co-producer #Peter Parnell - Executive Story Editor #Lawrence O'Donnell Jr. - Executive Story Editor #Paul Redford - Story Editor #Patrick Caddell - Consultant #Dee Dee Myers - Consultant #Julie Herlocker - Associate Producer #Thomas Del Ruth - Director of Photography #Kenneth Hardy - Production Designer #Tina Hirsch - Editor #Robert P. Cohen - Unit Production Manager #Rodney Hooks - First Assistant Director #Dylan Massin - Second Assistant Director #Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting #John Levey - Casting #Kevin Scott - Casting Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1